


Replacement

by raininshadows



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Implied/Referenced Megatron/Starscream, M/M, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Post-Crossfire, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/pseuds/raininshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being promoted to Megatron's First Lieutenant, Dreadwing finds himself serving as Starscream's replacement in more ways than he'd anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement

“Your self-repair should be able to take care of the rest of the damage,” Knock Out declared, stepping back from the repair berth Megatron was lying on and extinguishing the welding torch he held. “I’d advise staying out of battle for a few days, and I'd appreciate a look at you tomorrow to make sure the welding holds up overnight, but you’re clear to leave.”

“Thank you, Knock Out,” Megatron said, sitting up. Pain sparked through his side, and he hissed quietly.

"Do you want something for the pain?" the medic asked gingerly.

"No," Megatron said, sliding off the berth carefully. "I shall see you tomorrow, Doctor."

Knock Out nodded and stepped sharply out of the way for Megatron to exit the medbay.

The battle and the flight home had left Megatron charged up. There were plenty of ways to work charge out, but at the moment he was in the mood for interfacing. Usually he’d summon Starscream to his quarters for this purpose, but at the moment Starscream was unavailable due to being off in a forest hiding from his failure. He would be of no help here. But Starscream had been replaced, Megatron realized, and his replacement could perhaps function as such in more ways than just military.

"Dreadwing," he said over commlink as he strode through the halls, "I wish to meet with you in my quarters."

"Yes, at once, Lord Megatron," Dreadwing replied, his voice slightly dulled by the electronic connection.

Arriving at his quarters before the Seeker did, Megatron took a moment to rearrange things, moving the datapads he'd been working on to a less precarious place than the edge of his berthside table and adjusting his berth's settings to accommodate Seeker wings. It had been longer than usual since he'd needed to deal with that; usually Starscream spent at least one night a week in his quarters, but since his lieutenant had run off, he'd spent all his nights alone.

Except for tonight, if everything went according to plan.

* * *

 

Dreadwing pinged a polite entry request to Megatron as he came to a stop outside the door. On cue, the door hissed open obediently; Megatron smiled to see him waiting outside. "Come in, Dreadwing."

The Seeker nodded respectfully as he entered. "What did you want to see me about, Lord Megatron?"

Megatron stepped closer to Dreadwing and ran the tips of his fingers over the edges of one of Dreadwing’s ailerons, stroking the trailing edge and pushing the flap back and forth gently. His touch was almost caressing, soft and subtle but totally unignorable. Dreadwing struggled to keep his cooling fans from switching on.

“Lord Megatron, what are you doing?” the Seeker asked, his deep voice wobbling.

Megatron pulled his hand away. “You remind me of Starscream in many ways,” he said softly. “Of course you are braver and more loyal than he ever was, but there are many things the two of you share.”

Dreadwing’s mind spun. He’d heard rumors about the relationship between Lord Megatron and Commander Starscream, of course. Practically the entire Decepticon army had, and he wouldn’t be surprised if the Autobots had as well. But he’d never quite thought they were true, or that Megatron would now be looking for a replacement for his missing Seeker. “What do you mean, my liege?” he questioned.

Megatron stepped closer to him and wrapped his arm around Dreadwing’s waist, pulling him closer until they were flush against each other. His dangerously sharp claws caressed Dreadwing's jaw. "Dreadwing, my loyal servant," he whispered, leaning in for a surprisingly passionate kiss.

They broke apart. Megatron pulled the Seeker back towards his berth and then onto it, twisting in midair so that Dreadwing ended up underneath him. Megatron was careful not to pin the Seeker’s wings, but given their relative positions, Dreadwing would find it hard to move or get away until Megatron chose to let him.

Dreadwing reached up to stroke one of Megatron’s shoulder spikes, and Megatron’s engines purred softly. By now Dreadwing had figured out what Megatron was doing, and while it hadn’t been how he had planned to spend his evening, he didn’t mind the idea.

The skill with which Megatron was stroking the Seeker’s wings could only be learned, although Dreadwing’s guess that Megatron had gotten his knowledge from a relationship with Starscream was being borne out by the ways in which Megatron struggled to work with Dreadwing’s sturdy, military-class frame. Where Starscream had been built for elegance and grace, Dreadwing was designed for combat. Still, the simple fact that he was interfacing with _Lord Megatron_ was arousing Dreadwing more than enough to make up for such trivial details.

He could feel Megatron’s restraint; perhaps Megatron was unsure if Dreadwing could withstand the force he would normally be using? But no - Primus knew, if Starscream was sturdy enough to take it, Dreadwing certainly was. Perhaps Megatron was concerned with whether Dreadwing would enjoy it, though. Dreadwing had never put much thought into the sexual predilections of either Starscream or Megatron, but it was entirely plausible that Starscream would enjoy Megatron being rough with him.

Megatron ran a careful hand over Dreadwing’s hips. His interface covers slid open, revealing the cables and ports within. The cables sprung out, and Megatron slid his hand up Dreadwing's body to take some of them. The needle-sharp tips of his claws stroked the edges of the metal sheath, and Dreadwing gasped at the sudden jolt of sensation.

Megatron pulled the cables up to meet his own interface ports and carefully guided the connectors home. As the pins made contact, a veritable flood of energy surged through Dreadwing. The Seeker convulsed at the sudden onslaught of stimulation, the raw electrical charge threatening to overwhelm him briefly before his surge protectors kicked in and the connection stabilized.

“Hold still,” Megatron ordered him, shifting so that most of his weight was pinning Dreadwing down. The Seeker moaned, trying to push data across the connection but drowning under a barrage from Megatron. His vision filled with static.

As the data assault subsided, Dreadwing’s vision cleared. He began pulsing data back over the connection, letting a pattern develop between him and Megatron. The warlord hissed in pleasure, his claws digging into Dreadwing's plating, and increased the intensity of his pulses sharply; Dreadwing struggled to keep up.

Finally, Megatron overloaded violently, and the electrical force surging through the connection pushed Dreadwing into his own overload. The current discharged into the air and metal around them with a cacophony of light, leaving Megatron and Dreadwing slowly cooling on the berth. Megatron had collapsed partly on top of Dreadwing. The cables were automatically ejected and retracted within minutes, covers sliding back into place.

By a few minutes after that, Dreadwing was beginning to get antsy. Part of his left arm was still pinned under Megatron. "Lord Megatron?" he ventured. "Shall I return to my quarters?"

Megatron blinked slowly, clearly fighting his way through post-interfacing mental fog. "No," he rumbled softly. "Stay with me, Lieutenant." As if for added emphasis, he threw one arm over Dreadwing's torso.

“Yes, Lord Megatron,” Dreadwing said. Hoping that it wouldn’t incite a negative reaction, he nuzzled awkwardly into Megatron’s neck. Megatron’s engines purred softly before dropping off into the silence of recharge, and after a few minutes, Dreadwing joined him.


End file.
